


Око за Око

by angel_aura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Inanimate Objects
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Она жила в городе у моря.





	Око за Око

Она жила в городе у моря. Его было видно отовсюду - так велико оно было, обступало город со всех сторон, его шум был слышен издалека, он вторгался в чужие сны. Море выращивало городских детей подле себя, оно пропитывало их своим соленым запахом, его, поселившегося глубоко в их душах, они уносили с собой, как часть себя. Море словно создало это место. А может быть, так оно и было.

Она просыпалась рано утром в своей маленькой комнате с зашторенными окнами, в окружении незаконченных холстов. Яркие пейзажи смотрели на нее со всех сторон, такие пестрые и стремительные, что иногда на них было больно взглянуть. Она перехватывала волосы заколкой, натягивала легкое платье или темно-голубые джинсы с колючим черным свитером, накидывала пиджак или оборачивала шарф вокруг длинной шеи, проворачивала в замочной скважине ключ, запирая входную дверь, и добиралась в пустом автобусе к берегу, усыпанному галькой. Она садилась прямо на холодный камень, царапавший часто оголенную кожу, и упиралась взглядом в зыбкий поблескивающий горизонт. Она смотрела на море, а море - на нее. И всякий раз, когда она приходила, небо серело и покрывалось плотной сетью облаков, схожих с пропитанными водой клочками ваты, и само море словно начинало яростнее швыряться волнами в сторону берега, но до нее долетали разве что брызги, солеными призраками мазавшие по ноге или щеке. Она всегда садилась на одно и то же место - близко и в то же время невыносимо далеко, так что вода ее никогда не доставала, и от этого, наверное, злилась еще больше. Она насмешливо фыркала и ухмылялась, глядя на эти попытки моря дотянуться до нее, словно назло подбирала ноги под себя или отклонялась подальше, не сводя глаз с серовато-голубого горизонта.

Море ее не любило. Она отвечала взаимностью и тоже его не любила. Никогда не улыбалась счастливо или мечтательно, пока оно было где-то рядом. Смотрела глазами внимательной и настороженной волчицы, следящей за вооруженным охотником. Не морщилась и не кривилась, только глядела с таким презрением, которое не нуждалось в подобных дополнениях. Море с ее приходом мрачнело и холодело на глазах, чуть ли не льдом вода покрывалась, навеки обрекая обитателей морского дня на долгое заточение.

Она приходила домой и рисовала весь оставшийся день. В квартирке было мрачно, ведь окна, занавешенные специально, чтобы оно не смотрело нагло и не пробиралось в сновидения, света не пропускали, но ей было все равно. Она рисовала долго, пока не становилось совсем темно. Тогда она включала свет и больше не отвлекалась до глубокой-глубокой ночи, пока не начинала выпадать кисть, измазанная в краске, из таких же измазанных и уставших рук.

На холстах было море, но ни на одном оно не было красиво. Ни на одном не было той волшебной красоты, что частенько встречаешь на снимках, признанных произведениями искусства, или той, что описывают оглушенные вдохновением романтики-поэты в своих стихах. Здесь оно объято штормом и черно, как смоль, словно она заменила воду. А вот здесь - пылает кроваво-алым закат, отражаясь в воде, и в самой середине картины, там, где небо с морем соприкасаются, чернеет огромное гадкое пятно, напоминающее сквозную дыру, может быть, как раз ею и являющееся. Вот скалы пронизывают его, как стрелы - тело убитого война, и оно, пугающе живое, бушует и силится остаться в живых. Вот по воде, начинаясь еще на берегу, ползет бурая дорога, исчезая где-то глубоко внутри его, уходя под как никогда спокойную воду. Таким спокойным выглядит убийца, которому уже нечего терять, подчищающий следы своего преступления.

Море свирепеет, потому что эти холсты висят в городской картинной галерее, на ее выставке. И каждая картина, каждая из всех, сколько их есть, подписана в одном ключе.

«Убийца». «Будь осторожен». «Падай». «Лестница». «Удушье». «Трепет». «Не бойся».

Море боится, потому что люди смотрят на эти картины. Им страшно - это боится в них его частица, - но они не отводят взгляда, потому что холсты завораживают, не дают отвлечься, затягивая в глубь себя. Они думают, что дело в ее таланте. Она знает, что дело в том, что здесь море такое, какое оно есть.

Море думает, что его детям нравится это. Что им нравится идея его смерти. Море думает, что они убьют его, и задыхается, цепляясь многочисленными руками-волнами за нависшее над ним небо.

Море злится и тянется этими же руками к ней, надеясь все же дотянуться и обхватить брызгами-пальцами шею, сворачивая или удушая. Но она сидит слишком далеко.

Она говорит: «Ты забрало у меня сестру».

На лице ни следа эмоций.

«Ты забрала у меня покой», - шипит море.

Она улыбается.

«Око за око».

Она смеется. Море колышется, как никогда до того, волны вздымаются до самых облаков. Глаза - пузырьки растекающейся белесой пены - упираются в нее.

Она не боится.

Море думает, что однажды они все же прикончат друг друга. Она соглашается. И у каждого нет сомнений в том, что выживет или он, или никто, и что второе куда вероятнее.


End file.
